A kitty
by Raquel or Kia- Schizo Problems
Summary: Sebastian finds a cat, and Ciel is jealous. There is an OC, but not a Sue, I swear. SebasCiel. YAOI, guy x guy, homophobes beware.


**I promise the OC won't be obnoxious! She's just there to make this story interesting. NO MARY-SUEING!**

**Disclaimer- Kuroshitsuji is not mine by any means. Alas.**

* * *

Sebastian Michealis stepped outside the Phantomhive Manor, breathing in the sweet spring air. While he was more of a winter person, it was still delightful to smell the blooming flowers.

Slipping his weeding gloves over his regular ones, he set to work at the dirtier part of spring. Even for such an able Phantomhive butler, the amount of work was considerable, and the demon actually found himself sweating.

Around halfway through his chore, Sebastian heard a small _mew_ and looked up. To his utter delight, a cute little yellow-white cat had sidled up to him.

"You remarkable creature," he gushed, "You are so soft and magnificent. Your fur would look better black, though." He picked up the cat and started petting it, admiring the soft fur and the beautiful physique.

In fact, he completely forgot about the weeding he was supposed to do and carried the animal inside.

"A name," he pondered, "what sort of name should I give you? Something dignified, of course, to match your graceful nature."

To his surprise, the cat began morphing into a person! A young child, with blonde hair the same color as her fur, but with cat ears and a tail.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Did this happen often to cats?

The child said, "Oh, my name is Hiko!" She smiled, as though she had told a funny joke. "Are you my owner? I don't have one...YET!"

Sebastian wondered. The girl seemed nice enough, and he had always wanted a cat to call his own...

"Very well, Hiko," he said. "I will be your owner. I'm not sure the custom...do human-cats require collars?"

Hiko grinned and said, "I'm not sure, but I want one!" Then she morphed back into cat form and purred in Sebastian's arms.

Naturally, the butler forgot all about Ciel's no-cat rule.

(^v^)

"No!"

"But, Young Master..."

"NO!"

"Look at her, she's so sweet and innocent, surely..."

"I said no, Sebastian, now take it back where you found it!"

Ciel was annoyed. Time and time again he had said, _No cats, no cats,_ and every time his incompetent butler would find some stray and gush over it and beg pathetically.

Honestly, Ciel didn't _hate _cats. He wasn't allergic, and the messes they made were very minor. It was just that he had to keep Sebastian in line. Exercising rules helped the demon realize who was in charge.

Besides, he hated that stupid look on his butler's face when he held a cat. Far too...happy, for the young master's liking.

"Young master," Sebastian pouted, all good intent and wobbly lips, "She's also a person. I can't just abandon her."

Ciel was confused. "A person?"

The small blonde cat then transformed into a young girl with cat ears, looking just as pitiful as Sebastian.

"Please?" she asked. "Sebby is my owner, and I love him very much. I promise I won't get in the way, I'll try to help out!"

Ciel almost smiled. _Sebby? _But was this 'I love him' business? That stupid cat had better not...he didn't know what. Something. Maybe he should use the contract and _make _Sebastian get rid of the cat.

But seeing that cu- _pathetic_ look on his butler's face, he sighed. "Very well. But Sebastian, you are taking care of her. And I want her to help you and the servants with work."

Sebastian beamed. "Oh, _thank you_, my Young Master! I will see to everything, right away!" He scooped up the girl, and hurried off, looking for all the world like a child on Christmas Day.

Again, Ciel almost smiled. Almost.

(O.O)

"First, I'll have you meet all of the servants!" Sebastian said, Hiko by his side in cat form. "The kitchens are closest, we'll see the Bard first."

As they stepped into the kitchen, Bardroy seemed to be trying to cut a ham. This usually would not be a difficult task, but the cook was trying to use a chainsaw to do it.

After Bard had sawed through maybe five cutting boards, Sebastian stepped in.

"You do know," he said, "that we have carving knives suitable to the task."

Bard pulled his goggles off. "I know," he replied, "but I thought this would be faster." Then he noticed Hiko, who was trembling a little from the loud chainsaw.

He grinned. "Ah, is this our planned course for dinner tonight?" He grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and raised his chainsaw hopefully.

"_NO."_ The demon snatched the poor cat back. "She is going to be helping out. She is most certainly _not dinner." _He said the last few words with venom, then left, still holding Hiko.

"Yeesh," Bard said, shuddering with fear, "when he get's like that, it's like he's not even _human_." He returned to this task of cutting ham.

( )

"I apologize for that, Hiko," Sebastian said. Hiko was in human form now, and looking traumatized.

"I...it's okay," she said in a small voice. "But...are all of the servants so scary?"

"No," he promised, "now come on. I'll introduce you Mey-Rin."

Mey-Rin proved to be much more excited about Hiko than Bard.

"Ooooh, she's adorable, yes she is!" She squealed with delight. She turned to Sebastian. "Where did you say you met her?"

"She just wandered up to me in the gardens."

The redhead squeezed Hiko tight. "Oh, you are so cute! And I love those ears of yours! So," she implored, "are you two together now?"

"Well, yes," Sebastian said, a little confused. "I own her."

The maid turned as red as her hair. "You, you...oh my goodness..." Blood seemed to be coming from her nose. "I..have to go, yes I do!"

They both looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Hiko asked.

The ravenette shrugged, equally mystified.

(w)

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, sparing Finni playing with Hiko too hard and sending her flying. Chores were done, messes were cleaned, and Hiko got a cute green collar with a star shaped tag.

When they were watering the grounds, Pluto bounded up to Sebastian and licked him repeatedly.

"Off, _off,_ you brute," the butler said, annoyed. The dog-man whimpered, then seemed to notice the girl nearby. He sniffed her foot, then growled.

"Ehhh, Sebby?" Hiko said. "Why is a naked albino man growling at me?"

"Just ignore-" Sebastian said, but then Pluto leaped at the small girl, snarling angrily. Hiko hissed, and dropped her hose.

They began a serious fight, clawing and biting, and the butler had to whistle several times for them to stop.

"Bad dog," he said to Pluto, and flicked him on the nose.

"Bad cat," he also said to Hiko, and finger-thumped her on the head.

Then the butler sighed. It seemed he had far too many animal-people in his life.

(X.X)

Finally, dinner came, and Bardroy actually managed not to ruin the ham he had prepared.

Ciel was beginning to hate that stupid cat. She spent all her time with Sebastian, purring at him, rubbing on him...and Sebastian _let it happen!_ For goodness sake, the man would _pet her!_

And for reasons unbeknownst to him, it was grating on the Phantomhive's every nerve. By the Queen, he wished _he _was-

No. No he didn't.

Throughout dinner, he managed not to rip Sebastian's nor the cat's head off, but it was a difficult effort.

After dessert was served, and the other servants were heading off to bed (even that wretched cat), Ciel allowed Sebastian to chagne him as usual.

But right before he went to bed, he said, "Sebastian, I want you to choose. Me or her!"

The demon looked puzzled. "My young lord?"

"I hate her!" he shouted, surprising himself with tears pricking his eyes, "That stupid girl! I want her gone! She keeps smothering you, and I _hate it_! So CHOOSE!"

Sebastian looked bemused. "I would hope, young master, the relationship between you and me and the relationship with me and my cat are starkly different."

"I don't care! Choose already! You spend all that time with her, you _smile _at her..."

He climbed into bed, his butler following with his candelabra lighting the room.

"Young master..." Sebastian said quietly, "You are being very childish.

"But if you must know," he continued in a whisper, " You will _always _be my first choice."

He then blew out the candelabra, leaving a trace of a smile before darkness shrouded the room.

The next day, Hiko was gone. The servants pestered and questioned, but Sebastian simply said, "It was time for her to leave. She left of her own accord."

But no one really bought that.

Especially since he and Ciel had never left each other's side that entire day.


End file.
